


make me beg

by septiplier_trash



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Septiplier - Freeform, Smut, first fic, idk how to tag, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplier_trash/pseuds/septiplier_trash
Summary: Mark is never the one to beg. Jack always hated it that mark had to be the dominant one all of the time, don't get him wrong! Mark was sexy as ever being top! But tonight, Jack was planning on changing that, and make mark beg for him.





	make me beg

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi guys! This is a story I wrote not too long ago.  
> This is my first time I wrote something so don't expect too much.  
> Comments and kudo's are very much appreciated! Constructive criticism is also welcome.  
> So, enjoy this story sin beans~

The door closed behind the two youtubers as the kiss became more passionate.  
Mark broke the kiss and clumsily took off Jack his shirt and his own.  
Jack quicly connected the kiss again and they started to stumble towards the bed.  
They both fell on the bed, Mark on top of jack, straddling him.  
Jack broke the kiss, still slightly panting.

"Merk?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I wanted to ask ye something" Jack looked away, slightly blushing.  
"What is it Jack?"  
"Could I.. be top more often?"  
Mark was a little taken aback by this request. Mark did NOT like being bottom. But he didn't want to let his partner down.  
"Tell you what, you can be top tonight, and if you manage to make me beg" Mark looked at jack with a grin "then you can be top more often."   
Jack looked at Mark, happy with the awnser.

Jack flipped mark so he was now on his back, and Jack was straddling him.   
Mark let out a yelp in suprise.  
Jack took Mark his chin and brought him in for a sloppy but passionate kiss. Mark groaned into the kiss and Jack drank all of the little sounds mark was making.  
"lay on yer back and wait here, I'll be right back" jack commanded.  
Mark obeyed and loved the harsh but sweet tone in Jack his voice.  
"what are you going to do?" the half korean man asked.  
"ooh, you'll see~ I'm gonna make ye beg, and make ye scream my name"  
This sent shivers down mark his spine, straight to his hard on dick.

When Jack came back from whatever he was doing, there was something a bit different about him, he was a bit off.  
"Jack?"  
"wrong awnser pretty boy~"  
Mark his yaw dropped at the realisation that this was anti instead of jack.  
"a-anti?" Mark whispers. Suprised at how scared he is.  
"that's more like it. And i love it when you stutter~" anti grinned, showing his sharp teeth and those beautiful green and blue eyes.

"we're going to have some fun~"   
Mark tried to hold in his moan.  
Anti walked over to Mark, straddling him.   
He inched closer to Mark's ear "I'm going to make ye scream my name untill you have no voice left~" anti purred.  
Mark couldn't hold back his moan any more.

Anti starts to nibble on Mark's jaw and move towards his earlobe.   
He showers mark with love bites and kisses.

When he was done, Anti crashed their mouths together into a rough kiss.  
He tugged at Mark's bottom lip, drawing blood.  
Mark whimpered.   
Anti made quick work of both their pants and those were now both somewhere on the ground.  
They were now in only their boxers.

Anti reached into the nightstand looking for something.   
He took out something shiny.   
'oh god, are those restraints?'  
Anti grinned when he saw the look on mark his face.  
"I'm goin ta make ye beg fer me to touch you"   
mark gulped and took a shaky breath.

The restraints were handcuffs with pink fluff on them. Mark once bought them a long time ago to try it out with Jack, but he found out Jack wasn't really into that kind of stuff. Mark was okay with it and totally forgot all about the handcuffs. Untill now..

Before Mark knew it, Anti already had him tied to the bed with the cuffs.   
His hands were above his head and cuffs didn't budge.  
Anti climbed off mark his lap to look at him.

"ye look pretty like this. All tied up, blushing"   
Anti smirked when he saw the annoyed look on Mark's face.  
Mark huffed, his dick still painfully hard in his boxers.  
He shifted uncomftrably, still blushing because anti was looking at him, taking in all of Mark's features.  
Anti walked over to mark, and straddled him again.  
Giving him sloppy kisses. And palming Mark's bulge through his boxers. Once Mark opened his mouth to moan, anti slid his tongue into the other man's mouth to deepen the kiss.

After Mark broke the kiss to get some air, Anti rocked his hips down a few times and mark moaned loudly, jolting his hips upward, needig more friction.  
"ye like this, don't ye, pretty boy" Anti purred. And mark only responded with a throathy moan and a few broken yes'es.  
Anti grabbed mark his hair and pulled him in for another kiss.

Anti rocked his hips down again a few times and mark tried to get more friction but was held back by anti who pushed mark's hips down onto the bed. Mark whimpered again.  
"be a good boy and ye'll get more"  
Anti smirks.   
"I'll be good.. Just plea-hnng" mark stopped himself from begging.   
"f-fuck..."  
"tsk tsk, wrong awnser, ye need to beg pretty boy" Anti drags his nails down Mark his chest and recieved a loud broken moan of Mark, and his dick throbbed in his boxers. Mark was blushing profusely at this moment, because he knew anti just found out his pain kink.  
"ooh, this is very intresting~" anti smirked develishly.

Anti quickly removed mark his boxers and his dick sprung free, already leaking pre-cum. Mark hissed at the cold air hitting his member.  
Anti crawled down a little so his face was now on the same level as mark's throbbing cock.  
Anti took mark his dick in his hand and started to slowly pound it.   
Mark released a throathy moan.  
Anti used his thumb to go over mark's slit of his cock.  
He took a sharp breath and hissed at the sensation it gave.  
Anti started to pump faster, liking the sounds Mark was making.   
Mark was a moaning mess beneath him and anti was loving it.  
Anti lowered his head licked mark's cock from base to tip.  
He heard Mark pull on his restraints in an attempt to tug at anti's hair, and later he heard a loud huff from an annoyed Mark.

Anti took said man's member whole in his mouth and dragged his nails down mark's upper legs. Mark jolted his hips upward unvoluntairly and moaned in pleasure.

Anti took Mark's cock in his hand again and started to pump his hand up and down and bob his head.  
Mark started to moan in the same rythm of anti his head-bobbing.

"ah fuck, anti.. I'm-... I'm close."  
And with that, anti stopped with everything that he was doing and released mark's cock with a wet pop.  
"WAIT! No!" mark tugged at his restraints  
"anti you dick! Don't you dare, don't you F-FUCKING DARE!! Shit.. Anti,   
d-don't..." mark pulls at the restraints again agrily.

Anti only looks at him with those blue and green eyes and an evil smile spread across his face.

"all it takes is 1 word" anti smirks, inching closer to mark's face. "1 pretty little word..." he starts to nibble on mark his lower lip. He then whispers into his ear  
"say it, pretty little kitten~ tell me how much you want me.."

"F-FUCK! PLEASE, JUST PLEASE LET ME CUM! I've been a good boy, PLEASE, please, please.. I need you so badly" Mark screams, pulling his restraints

"good kitten~" Anti bites down in mark's neck and starts to quickly pump mark's neglected cock.  
Mark moans and whimpers and anti loves the sounds he's making.  
Mark gets louder each stroke and tries to hold back as many sounds coming from his mouth by biting on the bedsheets.  
"i want to hear all the pretty sounds you make" anti purrs  
"ah, fu-ck, please~ please let me cum"

Mark feels the bubbly sensation in his lower belly again  
"i'm close, please let me cum-ah fuck- i need it, please" mark pleads  
Anti starts to pump faster. "come for me pretty little kitten~"  
"AH- FUCK! A-ANTI, hngg" mark comes all over his chest and anti's hand.  
Anti helps him pump through his orgasm, once he heard Mark whimper and his member became too sensitive, he stopped.  
Anti tugged at mark's lip "wasn't so hard now, was it?" anti smirks  
"fuck you..." mark said exausted.  
"ooh you'd like that, wouldn't you?~"  
"i'd punch you in the face right now if it wasn't for these damn restraints"  
"don't be like that now baby boy"  
Another huff from mark.  
"I'd like to have Jack back now"  
"not without the magic word" anti responds sheepishly  
Mark just sticks up his middle finger as good as he possibly could with the cuffs.

________________________________  
*time skip*

"sooo, pain kink eh?"   
"oh shut it Jack, you know you were technicaly cheating" mark laughs with a broken voice from all the screaming, and Jack giggles.  
"is it possible you could maybe release me from these damn restraints?"  
"hmm i don't know. Kinda like ya like this"   
"I swear mcloughlin, if you don't release me now, i will punch you once i do get out" mark says sarcastacly  
"okay okay fiiine"  
Jack unlocks Mark and pecks him on the lips.  
"Love ye Merk"  
"Love you too Jack"

________________________________

Mark decides to take a shower and get cleaned up.   
Jack and Mark later both lay in bed, exausted.  
Mark is almost asleep when he hears Jack say: "this does mean i can top again" Mark can just hear Jack smirk.  
Mark slaps him on the upper arm.  
Jack lets out a yelp  
"guess so.." Mark says softly  
"I don't like to admit it, but it was amazing. Even tho you clearly cheated" Mark says as he hugs Jack into his chest  
"hey! Anti is practically me" Jack responds sleepily  
"hhm, good enough of an answer for me"   
Mark pecks Jack on his lips

"love you jackaboy"  
"love ye too merkimoo"


End file.
